


as the world caves in.

by ishouldgotobed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (:, Apocalypse, Big Gay Love Story, Doomsday AU, Dream's POV, George's POV, I don't know how tags work, M/M, POV Multiple, Sad, dream is an IDIOT, george is a soft idiot, hi, i've listened to the song this is based off of so much help, matt maltese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldgotobed/pseuds/ishouldgotobed
Summary: dream and george have three days left together before the world as they know it ends around them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. day 1.

**Author's Note:**

> three days, three chapters. 
> 
> this is just for fun!!!!! please don't attack me or harass the CC's about this!!! (not that i think anyone will see this lmao)

Music blasted through the speakers as Dream drove down the highway, watching George dance in his seat with a smile as they both sang loudly. George smiled brightly out the window, the sun shining brightly in his face, sunglasses pressed against his nose. The wind scuffed the pairs hair to the point where they both gave up on trying to fix it. They smiled at each other, laughing as one of them would get the words to the songs wrong. 

Everything was perfect, everything was whole. 

A deafening alert sounded from the radio and their phones, making the two of them jump, Dream turned down the radio. George looked at his phone as the radio spoke the same text that was on his screen.

_ALERT: TOXIC RADIATION IN THE WORLDS ATMOSPHERE. NOWHERE IS SAFE. ESTIMATED DOWNFALL: SUNDAY 3:30 PST. THIS IS NOT A DRILL._

The words pierced through their skulls, George's heart pounding. Dream slammed onto the brakes just as many other cars did, the alerts loud and clear through the stopped cars. Dream and George looked at each other. George could see the fear in Dreams eyes, like he'd just been shot, meanwhile George's eyes were already watering. 

"This has to be joke, this-" Dream started to laugh in panic as tears started falling down his face. "This isn't real, this is not real." His heart stopped as his sisters name flashed on his screen. He answered immediately. "Y- you did _not_ just get that too." He said. George could hear her panicked cries faintly through the phone. George's phone flashed with Sapnap's name, he answered right away.

"Holy fucking shit man." Sapnap said thorugh the phone, his tone hard in disbelief. "Did you just get that alert too?"

"Yeah, Dream and I both did, and it looks like his family did too." George said, his breathing shallow and fast. 

"This is a joke right? Like one of those anonymous hacker pranks?" 

"I don't know." George said, watching as Dream walked out of the car, his phone still to his ear.

"Holy shit, twitter's blowing up about it already." Sapnap said, George hearing typing from his end. "Karl got one too." He said. "Shit, so did Wilbur." 

"What? This got to the UK?"

"It got everywhere." He said. George dug his thumb nail into the tip of his middle finger. 

"Shit, I need to call my mum." George said.

"Fuck, I should do that too." Sapnap said. Neither of them hung up. "Oh my fucking god. I should have stayed in California with you guys. I'm such a-"

"Shut up, Sapnap. Be with your family. If this is real that's all you should think about right now." George started crying, digging his nail into his finger harder.

"I love you so much." Sapnap said. "Both of you." 

"I love you too, Sapnap." George said, tears running down his face. "Make sure to tell Dream that yourself."

"I will." Sapnap said. Three small beeps were heard. Neither of them said goodbye. 

~

After hours of phone calls and crying sessions, Dream started driving again to the airport. The drive was dead quiet, the windows sealed shut and the radio turned off. George looked at Dream, his eyes were still red and swollen from crying on and off the phone, his features written in anger, and fear. George placed his hand on his hesitantly, watching as Dream flinched at first, then his features softening. 

"Where are we going?" George asked softly. Dream didn't respond for a while. "Clay?" Dream looked down at George's hand, then at him for just a second.

"I was going to try the airport, but the only flights available are for Monday." He said, taking a deep breath. "I still can't believe this."

"My mum was hysterical." George said.

"So was mine, and my sister." Dream said. "They said they're going to take care of Patches." His voice broke.

"Wilbur said he'd take my cats to Niki's place." George laughed so he wouldn't cry again. Dream laughed with him. "This is fucking insane."

"Three fucking days." Dream said. "This is terrifying."

"It is." George said. "It's less with you, though." He smiled, Dream looked up at him and smiled softly back.

"I'm glad that we're together." Dream said. "Even if the world is ending, it's better with you." George smiled.

"I can say for sure though, this is not how I expected the world to end at all." George laughed, Dream laughing too. 

"What did you expect?" He asked, laughing softly still.

"Well for the most part, I didn't even think we'd be alive to see it. I always assumed it would happen, like, a million years after we died or something. When the sun explodes." George explained. "If I thought we were going to die now i always thought it would be in some nuclear war, where we'd just be gone in seconds."

"Yeah, it's pretty fucked up how much people think about it though." Dream said. "Like, everyone always assumes we'll die before the end comes, but what happens if we don't? What's going to happen now that we haven't?" George nodded in agreement.

"It's so crazy."

"This is so fucked." Dream said. Silence fell between the two. George rubbed his thumb on Dream's hand. The car stopped, Dream looked down.

"What? What's the matter?" George asked, concern lacing his tone.

"The world is going to end in three days." Dream said, looking up at George. "We can do whatever we want, George. No consequences, nothing." Dream intertwined their fingers, George looked at their hands and back up at him, his face hot.

"What do you mean?" George asked, his heart stuttering. 

"We could fucking rob a bank, George, or go live in a fucking mansion. We can literally do anything." George laughed nervously.

"So, what? The world is ending and you want to pull a Bonnie and Clyde?" George looked at Dream intently, his fear seemed to start washing away into some sort of euphoria, and George's was doing the same. He was right, they were invincible. 

"So what if I do?" Dream said, staring into George's eyes. "It's just me and you." 

"Just me and you."


	2. day 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george start to settle into their final hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two baby!!! this ones a bit longer! ((: it's a bit rushed so if there's any mistakes feel free to correct them!! it might take a while for the final chapter to come out because of school and a busy schedule for this week but i'm hoping to get it out before sunday! thank you for reading! :D & remember not to harass the CC's about this!!

George’s knees hurt from crouching for so long, he tried not to make a sound of discomfort as he and Dream waited in silence. Dream’s arm was outstretched in a protective way in front of George, and George just stared at it, stared at him. He hadn’t realized how many freckles were painted all over Dream’s arms until now, the orange hue of the sun highlighting them. 

“Dream-” George started, but was cut off.

“Shh,” Dream hushed him softly, looking back with his eyes and he held his finger to his lips. 

George’s face went red as he immediately memorized by the way his eyes seemed to light up, the bright green enchanting him. Dream looked back smugly, smiling as he looked around the street for signs of anyone. The driveway of the house they had claimed was empty, but they weren’t sure if anyone would come back. Dream stood up. 

“See that window?” Dream pointed to a small window a couple feet above them.

“What about it?” George asked, furrowing his brows. Dream grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it at the window, the glass shattering on impact. George held his arms over his head. “Dream! What the fuck are you doing?” Dream rolled his eyes and ruffled stray glass from George’s hair, then holding out his hand to help him up. 

“I told you,” He smiled as George took his hand, looking up at him once standing. “A fucking mansion.” 

Once inside, the two wandered the house. Dream peeking into various rooms to look for something to do. He came across a door at the end of the hall with a name written on a sign in big black letters, the door slightly open. He walked slowly towards it, not knowing if anyone would be in it. The stickers on the door read ‘Lily’. He opened the door with a soft push. The LED lights in the room were still glowing red, though most of the room was empty. 

Dream looked around the room curiously, walking over to the desk, rummaging through the empty drawers. Fifteenth birthday cards, pictures of a blonde girl with various other people. He smiled softly as he came across a small spiral notebook. ‘LILY’S DIARY. STAY OUT.’ was written in bold black letters rather aggressively. He scoffed. 

“Sorry, Lily.” He joked to himself, opening the first page.

‘Today at the mall Matt took my (old) diary and read it. I kept asking him to give it back but he just kept going, then he threw it into the fountain. I’m not that mad, though. Karly doesn’t want to be my friend anymore, he told her how I had a crush on her boyfriend last year and now she hates me. He lied though, I actually liked her last year. I don’t anymore obviously. Whatever, she turned into an asshole anyway. Thanks for Matt for not outing me but also not thanks for throwing my diary into the lake, I love you anyway. You better not be reading this one though. -Lily 10/27  
“matt wuz here (:< (i love u too) -10/30”

Dream smiled slightly, tears stinging his eyes. It reminded him of his sister. He always took her diary. After she was done being angry, though, they would shittalk the people she wrote were rude to her together.

“Heather’s an idiot, dude, don’t even clap back.” He had told her one day. “She’s not worth your energy.” She had laughed, rolling her eyes.

“I should tell her to 1v1 you. Maybe then she’ll be quiet.” She joked, punching his arm softly.

The memories made him sick.

Dream ran downstairs, slamming the door behind him. He raided the absent family of all their alcohol and started blasting music from the speakers. George watched contently as he danced around and wrapped his green hoodie around his waist, unaware of what had just happened. Dream chugged a bottle and a half until the feeling faded away. George laughed as he choked on the last sip. 

He wished he had more time with him, he wished the circumstances were different. Before this he would have done anything to spend the end of the world with Dream, but now he’d do anything just to make time stop. 

“Come on, idiot!” Dream drunkenly danced over to George’s corner, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Come dance with me.” He smiled softly, dragging George to the center of the room with him. George laughed and looked down at his feet.

“Dream, I-”

“‘Dream, I’ what?” Dream said, making George look at him by placing his hand under his chin. “No one else is here.” He giggled softly, bouncing his eyes around George’s features. “It’s just me and you.” Dream’s cheeks went red, he smiled widely, he loved this moment. “Come on!” Dream shook George’s arms around, spinning in front of him and dancing all around him. “Okay, okay, okay. I’ll close my eyes. Dance.” Dream laughed like a child and covered his eyes with his hands.

“You’re such an idiot.” George scoffed softly, smiling widely. He started to dance around stupidly, he wasn't trying so hard, and he knew Dream would open his eyes anyway. His feet bounced off the floor as he waved his arms in the air, jumping in circles to the songs. 

Dream opened his eyes, watching George smile and dance, it was beautiful to him. He started spinning George around himself, eventually bringing him to a stop. They looked at each other, both laughing softly. George examined every detail of Dream, counting as many freckles as he could on his face. 

He stood on his toes, kissing him without much hesitation. Dream looked down at George, a mix of euphoria and shock written on his face.

“Wait- was that too far?” George panicked. “Shit- what?” He furrowed his brows at Dream’s expression. He smiled widely and leaned down, kissing George back.

“You’re such an idiot.” Dream laughed softly, watching George’s smile grow on his face. George took Dream’s face in his hands and kissed him again, and again, and again. Dream kissed him back, pushing George back against a wall softly. He kissed his neck as George ran his hands through his hair, Dream sliding his hands up his shirt to touch his back. He was warm, everything was so warm, so safe. 

Their brains were rotting into mush by the second, their lungs being burnt through as they breathed, their hearts beating at an unnatural pace. They didn’t care. All they cared about was each other, what it felt like to hear each other’s voices, each other’s laughs, their skin, their warmth. As their final hours ticked away all one could think about was the other, and that was enough to keep both their minds at bay, to keep them both just a bit sane.

Dream broke away from the warmth.

“What?” George asked softly. Dream smiled, his eyes dancing around George’s face. Dream kissed him one more time, making this one last longer.

“You’re so beautiful.” Dream said softly.

“Shut up.” George scoffed, his cheeks painted red as he looked down. “You’re drunk.”

“And you’re still beautiful, doesn’t change anything.” Dream laughed gently.

“Dream-”

“George.” Dream lifted George’s face with his hand, he wanted to say something but he couldn’t find the right words, nothing but hollow spaces left his mouth.

“I have an idea.” George said, smiling up into Dream’s eyes, he smiled.

“What is it?” Dream asked, his voice low but soft, enough to make George fall apart. He laughed it off, smiling some more.

“Let’s go on a road trip.” George said. “Out into the middle of nowhere, where no one or nothing can find us.” Dream laughed softly and nodded.

“Let’s do it.”

~

The streets were surprisingly vacant as they drove through random highways, only passing about three cars every twenty minutes. Dream’s phone hummed softly with the slow music he had put on, George staring into the clouds as the wind moved his hair in many different directions. Dream looked at him, smiling softly as he noticed the sun highlighting the smoothness of his skin. 

He looked back at the road. The city was miraculously intact from the outside, though the sounds of chaos and looks from the inside still burned in their skulls, or maybe that was just their bones melting from under their skin. Dream turned off the highway and drove into a desert. The sun was starting to go down as they drove.

“Do you think we can find a small house before tomorrow?” George asked, not taking his eyes from the sun. Dream glanced at him and chuckled.

“I should hope so.” He said. Silence fell between them, George sighed, weight building on his chest. 

“What are we doing?” George’s eyes wandered to the sand.

“Going to find a small house.” Dream joked, a pang of guilt hitting his chest. 

“Why?” George’s voice started to raise. “Dream, what the fuck are we doing?” 

“I-” He flinched, the car stopped. “What are you saying?” Dream’s voice was small.

“I’m saying what if we’re just being fucking crazy? We locked ourselves all the way in California, for what? For what, Dream? To ride a high? To just abandon our families?” Dream’s eyes started to water. “You could have gone back to Florida, Clay-”

“Shut up.” Dream’s hands clenched into a fist.

“-You could be with your sister right now, but you’re fucking here. And now we’re out in the middle of nowhere about to fucking die with no one around us.” George snapped. “You could fucking be with your family right now, I could be with my family.”

“Shut up!” Dream yelled. “Please stop, just stop.” George stayed quiet, he didn’t want to waste his words. Dream opened the door and started walking away from the car.

“What are you doing?” George got out on the other side.

“You don’t want to be around me right now, right?” Dream stopped and turned to him. “Go ahead George, take the car and go back to London.” Tears streamed down his face. “Either way I’m walking away.”

“I-” George stared at him. “Fine.” George didn’t get in the car, though. He turned the other way, walking away from the scene. Dream watched him walk away, but didn’t get in the car either.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short chapter but i'm sorta proud of it!!! really excited for the other ones ((: thank you for reading!! and please remember to not harass the CC's about this!


End file.
